High School Heroes
by doublea90174
Summary: The old Teen Titans team has left a legacy for all aspiring heroes to fill. At Jericho Academy young talent and heroes will learn to sharpen and control their abilities to fight the evil that is to come. (This is my first ever fanfic so please don't tear me apart. Anyways enjoy! )
1. Chapter 1: Zach

It's the beginning of Freshmen Year at the Jericho Academy for Rising Heroes.

The founder of the high school being one of the original titans, Jericho.

The school had been founded to train new heroes how to properly use their powers to defeat evil.

After the defeat of many crime groups, crime in Jump Ville is at an all-time low.

Some say it is because all villainy was stopped, but others say they're out there.

Hiding.

Waiting.

Ding! Ding! Zach and his friend James left there period two class.

They were getting ready to go to their next period, Gadgets.

They strolled down the hallway.

Only their first week at Jericho Academy and the most intimating thing by far was passing periods.

Despite teacher's discouragement to use powers outside of class, people still used them. Freely. Two people flew right over their heads.

At least they won't be late to class.

A laser beam struck past their heads and hit a locker.

It lay a melted, discarded mess.

Feel bad for whoevers locker that was.

Someone bumped into Zach.

He was about to say "Watch where you're going," but only stood there, mouth agape, at the realization that the floating backpack must belong to someone invisible.

And then, like under a spell, the chaotic hallways went quiet and still.

Then the new girl turned the corner.

Sara Geode was a new student at Jericho Academy.

No one knew where she was from, or who she really was.

That was probably because no one ever talked to her.

She was tall, beautiful and could truly have been a very popular person.

If it weren't for her personality.

Already she had fought six people and kicked all their asses.

She interested Zach, perhaps romantically, but no way in hell would he get too close to her. That was like stepping into a ring with a gorilla.

Only an idiot would be stupid enough to befriend her.

Aw yes, there she is.

A bubbly little girl named Myra who was the embodiment of pep.

Sara's polar opposite, yet she put up with her to everyone's surprise.

They walked down middle of the hallway.

Myra was talking and talking, obviously oblivious to the suddenly quite environment.

And then the two boy's worst fears were realized as the new girl and her little parakeet walked right in their period 3 class, Gadgets.

The Gadgets teacher was an attractive young woman with a red eye and mechanical prosthetics.

She was far from normal considering she had infiltrated the FBI firewall, created a power source strong enough to blow up the sun, made synthetics for herself when she lost some major body parts in a plane crash.

And oh yeah she was Cyborg's daughter.

Great, crazy ass cyborg minds think a like I guess.

She announced to the class that they had a program hacking project that was to be done by partners.

Naturally James and Zach looked at each other.

But then the teacher added that they were to work with people they didn't know very well. Now super speed may not be Zach's ability but before he knew it, EVERYONE had a partner except for him and…her.

The awkward pair had worked on the project for maybe 10 minutes but to poor Zach it felt like an hour.

And then he got punched.

The two were sharing a computer and taking turns attempting to hack the air tight program. But of course being the natural klutz Zach is he reached for the mouse without looking down. He looked down petrified at the sight of his tan, orange skinned hand on Sara's hand.

Before he could react she jumped up and punched him…hard.

He was out cold quickly and thus ended his first week at Jericho Academy.

He walked home, with James, caressing an ice pack to his misshapen nose.

"Whatever," Zach thought optimistically, "At least it can't get any worse!" Unfortunately for our poor character Zach, life can always harder and his was about to get a little bit more difficult.


	2. Chapter 2: Sara

It's not easy being the new girl, you know.

People always say "Oh I had to leave my great house and all my friends!"

Well Sara didn't have a home or many friends. School seemed utterly hopeless. Until she met Myra at registration day.

Normally she would crack down on such a cheery ray of sunshine.

But Myra was different and Sara felt strangely drawn to her, so she let it slide. School was an awkward affair, especially after she kicked that clumsy boys butt. More teacher-parent meetings and "repercussions".

But this was her element. She had pretty much grown up in the junkyard, so she knew it inside and out.

The flash of light that narrowly missed her head broke her thoughts.

She sent a powerful spray of pebbles back. She glanced over her shoulder, no, that didn't stop him.

"Oh no, what if I don't make it there in time?" Sara suddenly thought.

Then it's all over.

A giant trashed car flew in front of her.

She made a sharp right narrowly missing the mangled metal.

There it is!

She's done it!

Then her heart lurched as an electric bolt struck her back knocking me off her terra platform.

Noooo…. she didn't win the race!

"Looks like you barely lost it Sara." the first place winner said with a grin.

"Yeah because of you, Buzz!" Sara replied slugging him in the shoulder. Buzz whimpered, but laughed.

"Well it wasn't me that hit you, it was Zanthos!" Buzz said.

Zanthos looked up moodily, but only shrugged.

These are my friends, she thought with a smile, a rag-tag team of loners and rejects.

Sara, the Earth girl with an attitude.

Buzz, the gizmo boy whose only friends for a few years were his creations. Zanthos, a guy with a natural possession over electricity and scaring people off. Mona, a shy girl with the ability to animate her artistic creations.

Kristopher, a tall lanky boy who was blind, but saw and controlled the world around him with telepathy.

Emily "Echo", who was a small little girl with a voice big enough to blast her off the ground.

And finally Yurie, who was a skinny Asian boy who could destroy anything he wanted just by touching it.

They were a team, a group of friends that only had each other.

Buzz would sometimes call them the "Junkyard Squad".

Ever since she had moved across town it took her 30 minutes to fly here by Earth and 45 by bike, so she always had to leave early.

She said her goodbyes and rode a rock chunk home.

In case you haven't noticed Sara's an Earth manipulator, which means she has control over rock, in some cases using it to fly.

And thus ended her first week at her new home.


End file.
